


Two Men, One Angel, Five Popstars

by escherzo



Category: One Direction (Band), Supernatural
Genre: Deliberate Badfic, I'm so sorry, M/M, Multi, Nonnies Made Me Do It, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 05:58:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2218410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/escherzo/pseuds/escherzo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam, Dean, and Cas end up as the opening act for 1D. It's probably better not to ask.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Men, One Angel, Five Popstars

“Deeeean, this was a really bad idea” Sam grumbled.

 “I believe Sam is correct. None of us know how to sing. And typically the term ‘boy band’ refers to men of a younger age than either of you.”

“I know,” Dean signed sadly. _But they needed a favor and they were too cute to turn down!_ He thought. _… No homo._

“YOU’RE ON IN TEN!” someone called.

Sam sighed and Dean sighed. Cas also sighed. This was going to be a rough night.

~~~*~~*~*~*~**~*~*~

ONE DAY EARLIER

Meeting One Direction was great. Dean was pretending it wasn’t because he had dignity and standards and stuff but they were all piled on top of each other on a tiny couch and were all really cute and maybe he didn’t have that much dignity or that many standards but he could hold himself together for the job. He could. _That one has dimples,_ he thought dreamily and tried to pretend that the curly-haired boy was a girl to make himself feel better about life but it really wasn’t working out that well. _Anyway._

“We got called in by Simon, favor of a friend of a friend etc. So you boys have a demon problem right.” 

“Yeah,” Niall said in an adorable Irish accent. “There’s two of ‘em—call themselves The Management and follow us around. But theyre pretty harmless, if we pretend to agree with what they want they leave us alone. They keep wanting us to grow beards or something.”

“I can’t grow a beard,” said Harry sadly. He sniffled a little.

Liam was trying to be helpful and asked “would you feel better if I blew you later?” and Harry smiled and said okay.

“They both look like that one guy, the actor, what’s his face” Liam added and frowned, looking like a confused puppy that was confused by life. “Zayn, what’s his name.”

“Sam Worthington, yeah?” Zayn put in after taking a moment to stop brooding in the corner. “At least they both remind me of him, I dunno.”

Two demons who both looked like a famous actor even if it wasn’t one Dean had ever heard of? Sweet, this was going to be easy.

From the other side of the couch Louis smirked in a terribly attractive way and said “… by the way, could we ask you for a favor while your here? Only our opening band just had to drop out…”

OK, not so easy.

~~~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~

Sam was wrong. Cas was even wronger. This show was _awesome!_ Or anyway the auto-tuned mics were and the angel and demon mojos working to make everyone think they were singing original songs were. Dean wasn’t gonna question it. He was going to share his Feelings instead. He hardly ever shared his feelings and someone once told him that song was the best way to express things he had trouble putting into words. Who told him that? He couldn’t remember anymore and it made him sad. Hed lost so many people he couldn’t even remember who had told him good life advice anymore. This thought made him even sadder. Sad enough to do their final song.

“And now for our last song sing along if you know this one!! CRAAAAAWWWWLLLIIING IN MY SKINNNNN…”

Dean really liked this song and listened to it a lot but mostly insecret. It always made him cry a little. He cried this time too but just one tear. Or maybe two. But he got too distracted and forgot to keep track.

~~*~*~*~*~**~~**~

The after-party for the show was in the British boys hotel room. They were there waiting for Sam, Dean, and Cas, later. The crowd had cheered the whole time and kept cheering after they went offstage and it was AWESOME. Harry was naked in the hotel room and that was pretty awesome too but nobody else was really paying attention to that.

“I’m so pumped right now” Dean said and fistpumped a little to demonstrate how pumped he was. He was full of reckless energy and it had to find some outlet so it did. To show Sam how full of energy he was he grabbed Sam by the shirt collar and kissed him on the mouth. Sam made a surprised “MEEP” noise and was really weirded out for a second but then he got really into it and kissed back. Their tongues battled for dominance like fighting snakes, and Sam tasted like strawberries and beer and lots of other good stuff.

“Dean he’s your brother.” Cas had his head tilted really far to the side like a confused bird.

“You’re like a brother to me too,” Dean said, gazing at him.

“Oh. _Oh_. Dean, I have always found your face very beautiful” Cas said. “Even your weird demon face.” Then he attacked Dean with his mouth.

“We’re like brothers too!” chirped Niall as he took off Zayn’s pants.

And then they all had sex.

 

The end.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Two Men, One Angel, Five Popstars - Art](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2242260) by [coyotesuspect](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coyotesuspect/pseuds/coyotesuspect)




End file.
